customtimewarnercablekidsfandomcom-20200214-history
Barney's Super Singing Circus 2000 Aired on ABC (May 21, 1982) Part 1
Velma: And the best ghosts. * Daphne: I hope. Well, let's get going. * Fred: Hold it, there's just one more fact. * (Fred pulls out "Coast to Coast with Daphne Blake" sign and there, all along is the famous "Mystery Machine" logo) * Shaggy: Groovy! * Velma: Perfect! Mystery Inc. is back in business! * (Everyone joins in at high-fives and the journey to Louisiana begins) * (They arrive the state from hours-long drive, looking over the sights outside the van's windows. But they have to do a job first) * (Their first stop is a rundown house owned by an old woman, who happens to be a psychic, who believes that she is haunted by a Grim Reaper-like fashion. That is later discovered that the ghost happens to be a hologram) * (Next, they reach a cemetery. Shaggy and Scooby incidentally awaken a gargoyle creature and are being chased. However, that is an old man in a suit and reveals to be a jewel thief) * (They are in the abandoned riverboat, where they are being chased by a zombie policeman. But that is an old woman in a suit, who happens to be the owner of the property and doesn't let anyone go after it) * (Lastly, they search for a lobster monster, who is frightening off employees over at the canned shellfish factory. Scooby knocks him down by falling down an entire pile of canned shellfish. Shaggy unveils the perpetrator being knocked unconscious) * (They rest down at the French Quarter at New Orleans, smacking down one of the most popular foods of the city. Fred is eating sweet doughnuts. Daphne is not pleased with the taping they made during the trip) * Daphne: Bad guys in masks, mechanical claws, magnets, hologram projectors. * Velma: Just like the good old days. * Daphne: Too much like the good old days. I have a show to do. I need a real live ghost. * Velma: That's an oxymoron, Daphne. * Fred: Doesn't anybody want a doughnut? * (Daphne takes out a guidebook on Louisiana) * Daphne: What I want is a house that's REALLY haunted. I mean, there must be one someplace in Louisiana. * Voice: There is. * (That is a beautiful young woman, with long black hair and fair skin, speaking in soft French-Cajun accent. She is carrying a bag of groceries) * Woman: I work in it. I'm sorry, I couldn't help but overhear. I work as a chef at a house on Moonscar Island, a house that really is haunted. * Velma: Jinkies. * Woman: My name is Lena; Lena Dupree. * Fred: Fred Jones. This is Velma Dinkley and Daphne Blake. * Lena: Charmed. * Daphne: Moonscar Island? Where's that? * Lena: It's in the bayou not far from here. A pirate named Morgan Moonscar died on the island. And his spirit yet haunts the place. * Fred: Uh-huh. Well, no offense, Lena, but it's probably just some guy in an old pirate suit, trying to frighten off the local children. * Lena: The ghost is real. Of course, if you're too afraid to go. * Fred: Afraid? Me? No, I-I-I don't think so. * Lena: If you want to check it out, you're welcome to come by. I'll be leaving as soon as I finish shopping. * Fred: Well, uh, we'll think about it. Well, what do you think? * Daphne: What have we done to lose? It's the best lead we had all day. * Fred: And that Lena is kinda cute. * Daphne: Fred... * Fred: I just mentioned to be real footage any for our segment. * Daphne: Right. Uh...wipe your upper lip, Romeo. * Velma: Jinkies! Listen to this! I punched out Moonscar Island on our research database. There have been quite a few strange disappearances around that island over the years. * Daphne: Sounds promising, we better find Scooby and Shaggy before Lena takes off. * Fred: Where did these guys go? * Velma: Oh, that's no mystery. Where else? To get a bite to eat! * (Velma stands corrected. Shaggy and Scooby are sitting near Pierre's Poor Boys sandwich shop. The chef prepares a biggest feast that Shaggy and Scooby has ever seen. As the chef delivers the sandwich, Shaggy and Scooby pour in hot sauce and chili peppers into the sandwich) * Chef: I see you boys like it hot. * Shaggy: Like, more hotter, more better, right, Scoob? * Scooby: More hotter, more better. * (The boys go their half of the sandwich, though Scooby vacuums up the rest of Shaggy's fillings and Shaggy ends up eating just the bread) * Shaggy: Like, that was a lot less filling than I thought it would be. * Scooby: He-he-he-he! * (Then Fred finds them) * Fred: Hey, let's go, guys! We found another haunted house to investigate! * (Of course, that gives Shaggy and Scooby goosebumps) * (15 moments later, everyone goes inside the Mystery Van, awaiting for Lena to take off. They exchange honks to let them know that they are ready to go)